vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Shunsui Kyōraku
Summary Shunsui Sōzōsuke Jirō Kyōraku (京楽 次郎 総蔵佐 春水, Kyōraku no Jirō Sōzōsuke Shunsui) is the captain of the 1st Division and Captain-Commander of the Gotei 13. His lieutenants are Nanao Ise and Genshirō Okikiba. He is the former captain of the 8th Division. Power and Stats Tier: At least 7-B '''| '''Unknown Name: Shunsui Sōzōsuke Jirō Kyōraku Origin: Bleach Gender: Male Age: Unknown, at least 100+ years Classification: Shinigami Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Strength, Speed, Durability, Stamina, Agiity, Endurance, Master Swordsman, Hakuda Combatant, Shunpo Master, Master Strategist & Tactician, Immense Spiritual Power Attack Potency: City Level+ '''via power-scaling (Should be about as strong as Isshin Kurosaki) | '''Unknown (His Bankai is hax in nature and does not have direct attack potency) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (should be an equal to Jugram Haschwalth, also effortlessly dodged Starrk's attacks without mussing his hat or kimono, and he notably makes a massive leap in Shunpo to remove Nanao from the battlefield and return almost instantly, a feat commended even by Yamamoto prior to battle) Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman Striking Strength: Unknown. Presumably Class PJ+ . Durability: City level+ (By power-scaling from Isshin Kurosaki) | Unknown (Survived being shot by Lille, whose attacks ignore conventional durability) Stamina: Very High Range: Hundreds of Kilometers Standard Equipment: His Zanpakutō, Katen Kyototsu, a pair consisting of a tachi and a wakizashi. Intelligence: Very High, Despite his laid-back attitude, Shunsui has repeatedly shown himself to be a perceptive and insightful man. According to Yamamoto, even when he was younger, Shunsui has always had an eye for seeing the true character of anyone he meets. Shunsui easily saw through Kurotsuchi's attempt to hide being used by the Bounts. He was also one of the few people to suspect that Aizen was hiding something.In battle, Shunsui has proven to be very adept at noticing and understanding details in an opponent's skills or attack patterns. During his battle against Chad, he quickly determined the basics behind Chad's Reiryoku blasts, warning him about those kinds of techniques, and even explaining that his energy blasts would eventually use up his life energy. Shunsui has also proven himself very persuasive. Shortly after becoming Captain-Commander, he was able to convince Central 46 to agree to all his new requests. Weaknesses: Shunsui can be very lazy. The wide range of his Bankai means he has to wait until his allies get of range before he can use it, lest he accidentally hurts them as well. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Zanpakutō Katen Kyōkotsu (花天狂骨, ''Flower Heaven, Crazy Bone; ''Viz "Flower-Heaven Bone of Madness"): His Zanpakutō is unique in that it exists as a daisho ''sword pair, consisting of a tachi and a wakizashi. Their cross guards are rectangles, with the corners cut off, decorated by a pattern of cherry petals and lines, and each sports a dark-blue handle. He keeps them sheathed through his waist tie at his left side, however, during battle, the swords have been shown to be placed on both sides of his sash. Like other Zanpakutō, Katen Kyōkotsu has a personality of her own. However, unlike other Zanpakutō, this personality shines through in battle and prevents Shunsui from fighting at full power until Katen Kyōkotsu is in the mood for it. Because of this, Shunsui does not like to "play" with "her". * '''Shikai': Its Shikai command is "Flower Wind Rage and Flower God Roar, Heavenly Wind Rage and Heavenly Demon Sneers" (花風紊れて花神啼き天風紊れて天魔嗤う, hana kaze midarete, kashin naki, tenpū midarete, tenma warau; Viz ''"When the Flower Wind Rages, the Flower God Roars, When the Wind of Heaven Rages, the God of the Underworld Sneers"). Kyōraku sets the two blades against each other in a cross, and then pulls after uttering the poem-like command. When the flash clears, Katen Kyōkotsu has become a pair of huge, black, heavily curved Chinese scimitars with silver edges. The hilt and tsuba of each are still the same as they were in Katen Kyōkotsu's sealed-form, but they now sport long red tassels dangling from the end. Despite the two swords becoming identical in this state, Shunsui has stated they still work the same way; one (the wakizashi) is used mainly for speed strikes, and the other (the tachi) is used mainly for power strikes. Thusly, they still exist as a daisho sword pair, with the wakizashi being slightly smaller in size than the tachi. * '''Shikai Special Ability': The power of Katen Kyōkotsu is to "make children's games real". The Zanpakutō makes the rules, and anyone who steps within the boundaries of its spiritual pressure is forced to play by those rules, including Shunsui himself. According to Shunsui, "You win, you live. You lose, you die. She's a fickle one, all right." ** Bushōgoma (不精独楽, Lazy Spinning Top): Shunsui rotates with both blades facing in opposite directions, creating large wind blades that fire toward an opponent from Katen Kyōkotsu. The wind blades join together, forming a spinning circle of wind that, upon contact with a target, envelopes the target with tornado-like intensity. The attack is not only dangerous, but can disorient an opponent trapped within it.The technique is powerful enough to counteract high-powered Cero blasts.The game this technique represents is a spinning top game. *** Takaoni (嶄鬼, Mountain Demon): This move was used in Shunsui's battle with Starrk, but Starrk's attack hid the nature of the technique.However, Shunsui later explains that in this "game", whoever is higher up "wins." *** Kageoni (影鬼, Shadow Demon): The rule of this game is that whoever gets their shadow stepped on "loses".The game itself allows competitors to manipulate shadows to their advantage. For example, Shunsui has demonstrated the ability to hide himself in shadows when using this technique, and he can also control the shadows, using them to attack an opponent by attacking the shadow they are currently standing upon. *** Irooni (色鬼, Colorful Demon): In this color-based game, you say the name of the color you want to cut with your sword, and you cannot cut anything else. If the color that you call does not exist on your body, the damage is minimal, even if the attack would normally inflict a much more severe wound. However, the opposite is also true; by calling out a color you're wearing and attacking, the damage given is proportional to the amount of that color on you. To maximize damage, you have to use a color that maximizes the risks to yourself as well as your enemy. For example, by wearing black robes and calling "black," one would inflict massive damage on an enemy if struck even if the actual blow itself was minor, but the caller would also suffer serious damage if he/she is struck by the enemy in return. *** Duruma-san Ga Koronda: '''One of the more dangerous games. To play this game you need one person to be 'It' and have their eyes shut while the countdown happens. The first person caught moving when the countdown ends loses. There are 3 parts to this. 1.) The 'It' has to be a place where where everyone can see him or her. 2.) If the 'It' catches anyone moving when he turns back, that person loses. 3.) If the other players touch the 'It' before he or she catches anyone, then the player wins. Thus when the game is started, whatever the 'It' does becomes visible, the player must then makes sure to tap 'It' before the one whose 'It' sees the player. A player can teleport towards the 'It' using the path that the one whose 'It' reiatsu attack left behind. If the one whose 'It' finds the player then the player loses resulting in death. *** '''Kageokuri: the ability to make a shadow so real the more that one looks at it, this especially works on those who detect spiritual energy with their heart looks at it the more real it becomes. * Bankai: Katen Kyōkotsu: Kuromatsu Shinjū (花天狂骨:, Flower Heaven, Crazy Bone: Black Pine Double Suicide):While holding his Shikai out in front of him with the blades pointing down, Shunsui activates his Bankai, causing black, plant-like objects to spread out from him as a shadowy apparition of himself appears behind him. Shunsui considers this his last resort, and will only use it if his allies are far enough away from him * Bankai Special Ability: Upon release, an aura covers a large area around Shunsui. This aura changes others' perception of the surrounding environment, making them perceive it as darkened and bleak, and causes others to feel uneasy and cold. ** First Level: Wound Sharing Hesitation: Any wounds that Shunsui gains or has already sustained will appear on his opponent's body. Shunsui refers to this technique as the "prologue". ** Second Level: The Pillow of Shame: Black spots appear all over the body of Shunsui's opponent, causing them to bleed profusely. Shunsui compares this to a story of a warrior who was wounded on the battlefield, causing his grief at being bedridden to transform into illness. ** Third Level: Lifeless Abyss: A massive amount of water engulfs both Shunsui and his opponent, who remain within it until one of them runs out of Reiatsu and drowns. Shunsui claims this is only for combatants who possess resolve. Key: Shikai | Bankai Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Shinigami Category:Captains Category:Swordsmen Category:Chi Users Category:Bleach Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Shōnen Jump Characters Category:Leaders Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Tier 7 Category:Good Characters Category:Hero Characters Category:Flight Category:Spiritual Beings Category:Hax Category:Unknown Tier